Sometido
by LunaSangrante
Summary: BRUCE X CLARK / HARD YAOI - RAPE] Relato de cómo el rencor escondido durante mucho tiempo puede evolucionar en deseo sexual.


Finalmente, lo había descubierto del todo. Lo tenía donde lo quería, sobre un tablero donde él era tan solo una persona común y corriente. Como él, o como cualquier otro… Finalmente…

Al fin y al cabo, no sabía por qué se sorprendía tanto, siempre había creído en sus habilidades. Después de todo, él es un muy buen detective, y tarde o temprano, siempre terminaba descubriendo aquello que deseaba saber… Sí, era el mejor en lo que hacía. Y él… Él era el mejor en lo que hacía, también: Era el mejor siendo un boy-scout. Un "niño bueno"…

Lo había descubierto todo repentinamente, luego de meses buscando respuestas en callejones que no llevaban hacia ningún lado; reconocía, por otro lado, que gran parte de su descubrimiento se lo debía a Lex Luthor Jr. Sí, aquel lunático había estado obsesionado con el superhéroe por mucho más tiempo que él, había tenido tiempo libre para avocarse del todo en su empresa de aniquilar a Superman, y esos datos que había obtenido y guardado sigilosamente, él las había tomado sin mucho trabajo… Robar era malo, de hecho, gran parte de su trabajo era retener ladrones y asesinos… Pero qué más daba ahora, ¡por fin lo había conseguido! En los archivos lo decía todo con claridad, claro…

Entendía todo ahora que estaba el panorama completo frente a sus ojos. Clark Kent era Superman… Un reportero no muy ambicioso del Daily Planet. ¿Quién lo diría? Su alter-ego era incluso mucho más contrario que el suyo. El chico era bastante inteligente, al menos le daba eso. Pero no tenía lo suficiente como para poder adelantarse a lo que se erguía sobre él… No. Bruce lo sabía bien. Que siempre había sido bueno engañando a la gente para obtener lo que quería… Y lo que había comenzado como una riña entre superhéroes de visiones diferentes, ahora… Ahora que lo tenía todo entre sus manos, no estaba tan seguro de querer hacer las cosas al modo de Batman. No, quería ser más Bruce Wayne que Batman, por primera vez en su vida… Mostrarse tal cual era, y que Clark se mostrase sin cubiertas también, sin máscaras… Eso quería: Una noche sin máscaras, sin disfraces, sin **nada** que los cubriese de verse tal cuales son…

Además de la ya tan ansiada identidad secreta de Superman, había hallado entre los archivos una información muy interesante que le ayudaría para cumplir con su objetivo: La debilidad del superhéroe… Y era un artículo que ya había logrado conseguir apenas se enteró de que el "invulnerable" tenía, de hecho, una debilidad que lo obligaría a ponerse a la altura de los demás… Bruce, esa tarde en que tenía pensado poner en marcha su plan, miró el eco reluciente verdoso de la kryptonita una última vez antes de ir a prepararse para recibir a su invitado, y se sonrió de lado, saboreando la victoria.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Tan pronto como Perry había recibido la invitación del reconocido y polémico multimillonario Bruce Wayne, le ordenó a Clark que se preparase para entrevistarlo. No importó lo mucho que Clark se opuso a eso, Perry estaba casi obsesionado con conseguir sacarle información sobre sus asuntos privados, pues era raro que quisiera dar conferencias o entrevistas. Los periodistas, de hecho, eran personas que solía evitar, por algún motivo. Y ahora, por alguna razón, quería dar una primera entrevista personal, íntima, asegurando que quería revelar cosas de sí mismo a la prensa.

-Si sigues insistiendo en no ir, entonces le asignaré el caso a Lois- Dijo Perry, con la determinación dañina de quien sabe que acababa de meter sal en la herida.

Clark lo miró exhaustivo. Realmente, las cosas últimamente habían hecho que se distanciara un poco de Lois, ya que su incesante preocupación y dedicación a resolver problemas de los demás los mantenía a veces días sin siquiera intercambiar palabras. Lois era una muy buena persona, tenía el don de la empatía, pero esos últimos días a Clark se le venía la sensación de que ella quizás había estado reconsiderando su relación con él, tal vez pronto le pediría tiempo para pensar… No sabía por qué creía aquello, pero la veía tan absorta de todo lo que la rodeaba algunas veces… Como si realmente no quisiera estar allí, con él, las pocas veces que podían compartir momentos juntos.

Sin embargo, él creía en su lealtad. Lois, si le pedía tiempo, era porque necesitaba replantearse seriamente el ser novia de alguien prácticamente ausente, que no puede faltar a lo que cree que es su deber. Ella lo comprendía, pero, ¿lo soportaría por más tiempo?

Sumado a eso, frente a ese contexto, Clark no quería exponer a una Lois que pudiera llegar a estar confundida sobre su situación a un millonario mujeriego. Aunque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona, y aunque se tratase de alguien de otra ciudad, Clark había oído hablar de Bruce Wayne durante varias ocasiones en lo que hacía a su vida como periodista. La mayoría de las mujeres tienen cumplidos para ese sujeto, y la mayor parte del tiempo Bruce sale en las columnas del periódico, acompañado siempre de una mujer diferente…

No se sentía nada identificado con él como representante del género masculino. Eran totalmente opuestos… Y por eso mismo, le daba muy mala espina permitir que Lois lo entrevistase.

-Está bien. Iré yo…-

Estableció, casi suspirando. Sabía que iba a lamentar eso, pero era el nuevo, de todos modos. Y Perry había sido muy amable al aceptarlo aún con su falta de experiencia. Le debía una, no podía decepcionarlo ahora.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Al bajar del taxi y tocar la puerta de la mansión, Clark ojeó su reloj por enésima vez desde que se había obligado a sí mismos a ir a, lo que él creía, sería una velada interminable.

Eran las 20 en punto. Bruce Wayne le había dicho a Perry que la entrevista sería aburrida si tanto él como su entrevistador no se ponían cómodos primero, se relajaban, por lo que esta entrevista se realizaría aprovechando el horario de la cena, lo cual lo hacía todavía más tedioso para Clark.

Una mujer voluptuosa le abrió la puerta, vestida sugerentemente y sonriéndole como si él realmente fuese así de importante. "Las cosas que hace el dinero", pensó en ese momento el periodista.

Se adentró, acompañado de la chica, quien no dejaba de intentar aferrársele al brazo como si lo conociera íntimamente o algo por el estilo. Pasaron un salón, y llegaron prontamente a la sala de estar, decorada de grandes sillones, televisión, bibliotecas, entre otros artículos comunes y corrientes. Allí donde Clark vio a Bruce por primera vez.

-Encantado, señor Wayne- Saludó el periodista una vez que logró que la mujer soltara su brazo.

-Bienvenido, espero que se encuentre cómodo aquí,….- Respondió el otro, extendiéndole la mano en gesto de saludo, y haciendo un ademán con su voz, dándole a entender a Clark que no lo conocía, de hecho.

-Kent. Me llamo Clark Kent-

Seguidamente, Bruce miró a la mujer y esta asintió, excusándose de que iría a buscar algunos bocadillos para el primer plato.

-Preparé una cena no muy ostentosa, debo decir. La verdad, cuando Perry me confirmó que tú vendrías, al no conocerte temía que el estilo formal desencajara contigo, Clark-

La mirada seria de Clark detrás de sus enormes gafas le dio a entender a Bruce que su comentario no fue de su agrado. Por supuesto, Bruce podía verlo. El periodista no estaba a gusto ahí, estar rodeado de lujos no era su estilo en absoluto, ya que, por lo que averiguó, había sido criado en una granja. A pesar de eso, también podía ver su esfuerzo, al venir vestido con pantalones de vestir bastante elegantes, de color negro, y una camisa blanca que también le sentaba muy bien y le daban un aire formal interesante. Clark lo había intentado, al menos.

Al poco tiempo volvió la mujer, ayudada de otras mujeres, para traer bandejas de bocadillos, un champagne y copas. Dejaron las cosas sobre una mesita cerca de los sofás y se volvieron a marchar, avisándole a Bruce que llamara en caso de que necesitase algo.

Bruce tomó asiento en el sofá delante de su entrevistador, observando detenidamente cómo este sacaba de su portafolios un anotador y un bolígrafo. Las preguntas comenzaron, muy directamente. El multimillonario supuso por la forma en que Clark se comportaba que su manera de ver la realidad no le hacía gracia, pues desempeñaba su rol de ricachón playboy al pie de la letra. Y él, que era tan éticamente correcto, jamás entendería eso. Y al decir verdad, Bruce comenzaba a sentir cosquillas en el abdomen cada vez que Clark repetía alguna frase de las respuestas que él le daba y que le molestaban. Era tan encantador e ingenuo. ¿Cómo había podido vivir su vida mirando todo desde ese telescopio tan pequeño?, se preguntaba Bruce. Pero en verdad, no le molestaba ya. Ahora que lo tenía frente a frente, como una persona normal, su faceta superheroica le era indiferente, lo que le interesaba era Clark Kent, y esa noche llegaría a él, a su vulnerabilidad y a su verdadera faceta humana.

Terminaron con los aperitivos, y con gran parte de la entrevista acerca de su vida personal, o al menos los pocos detalles que Bruce se dispuso a brindar. Había ciertas… facetas de él que no le gustaría que la gente supiera, tenía ciertas manías escondidas… Con algo de suerte, Clark las descubriría más adelante, se dijo, sonriente.

-Bueno, supongo que eso es todo por hoy- Dispuso el periodista, guardando sus pertenencias de nuevo en el portafolios al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie. – Le agradezco su tiempo y su hospitalidad, señor Wayne-

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo?-

La pregunta del multimillonario tomó por sorpresa a Clark, quien se lo quedó viendo por un instante con una ceja levantada, en gesto de sorpresa. Luego, miró hacia un costado, algo dubitativo, y volvió la vista a Bruce, ingenuamente. Éste sólo le sonrió de lado, con un poco de picardía.

-Creí que los periodistas eran audaces y competitivos- Concluyó Bruce, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar hacia donde tenía la ostentosa biblioteca. – Te conformas con muy poco, muchacho. Así nunca resurgirás-

-¿Y qué me sugiere usted?- Inquirió Clark terminando de guardar sus útiles. - ¿Hay algún otro detalle importante que deba conocer? Sólo me queda trabajar con lo que usted me haya dispuesto, no puedo obligarlo a decir más de lo que quiere-

Bruce desvió su vista un momento hacia la biblioteca, observando detenidamente su colección.

-Hay detalles en todas partes, Clark. Sólo debes prestar atención a ellos-

Entendiendo la referencia, el periodista caminó lentamente hacia la biblioteca y fijó su vista hacia los libros. Revisó cada uno con la mirada, interesado en las supuestas pistas que Bruce aseguraba que había allí.

Cuando llegó uno de los estantes por debajo del medio, Clark tuvo que agacharse un poco para poder leer bien los títulos, y mientras estaba en ello, Bruce se inclinó a su lado.

-Esta hilera…- Comenzó a decir el periodista. – No reconozco a los autores, a excepción de Oscar Wilde- Repuso. – Los de arriba están alineados por género, por lo que este eslabón no debería ser la excepción, pero se me hace difícil reconocer este género si no conozco a los autores…- Expuso, con la mirada aún fija en los libros.

-Puedes tomar el que quieras y revisarlos, no te detengas-

Practicando el permiso de Bruce, Clark no dudó en tomar un ejemplar y hojearlo un poco.

-Sin duda el lenguaje está bien trabajado. Gusta de una buena redacción, muy cuidada, señor Wayne-

-Basta de eso. Llámame Bruce-

Ante esto, Clark lo miró, algo sorprendido de la repentina confianza que el otro le ofrecía. No era propio de Bruce Wayne, por lo poco que había oído de sus colegas. Se suponía que el multimillonario era alguien aislado del resto, vanidoso, y algo engreído… ¿Entonces por qué le ofrecía esa confianza a él, que era un don nadie? Sin querer mostrar su dubitativa forma de pensar, Clark volvió la vista al libro, al mismo tiempo que habló:

-Estoy prestando atención a los detalles, pero todavía no entiendo qué se supone que debo ver aquí- Expresó.

-De acuerdo, te lo diré yo- Dijo Bruce, con un tono de voz algo burlesca. – Esta hilera de libros está reservada a mi colección de novelas homo-eróticas-

-Oh… Ya veo- Fue todo lo que dijo Clark, elevando algo la vista, volviendo a el estante de libros, y luego bajándola de nuevo al libro que sostenía entre manos. Ahora comprendía por qué casi ningún autor le era familiar…

Mientras guardaba el libro de nuevo en su lugar, podía sentir la vista de Bruce pegada a él, cosa que no lo hizo sentir cómodo en absoluto. Era como si el otro se dignase a estudiarlo a él, y no al revés.

-¿Así que es usted bisexual?- Planteó el periodista, sin mirarlo, fijando su mirada de nuevo en el estante de libros.

-He compartido la cama con otros hombres, sí, es cierto- Confirmó el otro con aire sereno, aún con la vista pegada a su entrevistador. – Es algo que no te llama la atención hasta que lo intentas, ¿sabes?- Dijo, sonriéndose. - ¿Tú lo has intentado alguna vez, Clark?- Inquirió, acercándose un poco al otro.

En ese momento, el periodista se sintió directamente atracado, tanto así que no supo cómo debía reaccionar. Se limitó a girar la vista y ver cómo lo observaba Bruce, con ese aire de interés en los ojos… No le agradaba para nada, se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca de sólo hacerse a la idea de…

-¿Si he intentado… qué?- Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaba preguntando, había entendido bien a qué se refería el otro… Pero… tenía esperanza de que fuera un malentendido.

-Acostarte con un hombre- Respondió Bruce, tan directamente que Clark sintió cómo el rubor se colaba por sus mejillas.

-Oh… no, yo…- Comenzó a decir Clark. No sabía cómo plantearlo sin que sonara como una excusa homofóbica. El ambiente era muy reacio a ese tipo de cuestiones, y realmente no era que fuera homofóbico, en absoluto. Sólo era que… Bruce prácticamente deseaba ponerlo incómodo con ese tipo de preguntas, al parecer. – Yo tengo novia-

La mirada acosadora del multimillonario permaneció sobre él algunos segundos más hasta que finalmente comenzó a reír, y dijo:

-¡Tranquilízate, Clark, por Dios santo!- Al mismo tiempo que decía esto, le dio palmadas en la espalda. – Sólo estaba bromeando. Vamos, hombre, ¿no tienes sentido del humor?-

Clark fingió una sonrisa, aunque sabía que en ese instante sus ojos reflejaban lo aliviado que estaba por haber zafado de esa situación tan terriblemente incómoda. Por un lado, se alegraba de haber venido en lugar de Lois… Si Bruce había intentado arrojársele a él, ni siquiera quería saber qué podría haberle hecho a ella. "Este tipo…", pensó, "realmente no tiene límites".

-Bueno, definitivamente creo que debería irme ahora- Propuso, extendiéndole una mano amigable a su anfitrión. – Ha sido un placer, señor- -

-Bruce- Lo interrumpió el otro.

-Bruce… Ha sido un placer- Corrigió entonces, aclarándose la garganta. No deseaba sinceramente darle más confianza a ese tipo, había algo en él que no le terminaba de agradar.

Bruce le dio la mano, estrechándosela por algún tiempo más largo del que Clark hubiera querido, un una vez que lo soltó, el periodista notó que le había dejado algo entre los dedos. Abrió su mano, sólo para ver lo que parecía ser una pequeña canica plateada.

Miró al otro con desentendimiento, pero él sólo le asintió en gesto de que quería que lo examinara. Clark se lo acercó al rostro, para poder verlo mejor, y en ese momento, la canica explotó, dejando tras eso un rastro bastante visible de un humo verde que le penetró por la nariz y por la boca, asfixiándolo.

Sorprendido y sofocado, soltó su maletín y comenzó a agitar las manos en pro de deshacerse de ese intolerable humo que lo avasallaba, pero no tuvo mucho éxito, pues apenas pasado un segundo, ya estaba a punto de caerse de cuclillas, totalmente tomado por un dolor y un estremecimiento que le corroía por dentro.

Sus sentidos mejorados habían sido afectados de tal forma que ni siquiera podía ver con claridad; incluso el rostro de Bruce se le hacía borroso.

-Ven, te ayudo-

Escuchó al otro decir aquello, pero no tuvo mucho éxito evitando que lo sujetara y comenzara a llevarlo casi a rastras hacia quién sabía dónde.

Mientras sucedía eso, él no podía hacer nada más que preguntarse a qué se debía esa horrorosa debilidad que le carcomía las energías que siempre había poseído. Su fuerza… Había desaparecido, apenas si podía mantener abiertos los párpados, estaba tan agotado… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Al poco tiempo que comenzó a ser guiado por Bruce, notó que se abrió una puerta y que se introdujeron dentro de lo que parecía ser una habitación. Clark lo supo porque, por lo poco que pudo ver, había una cama enorme frente a ellos.

Antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera, fue arrojado en ella con descuido. Su rostro rebotó sin remedio sobre el colchón y las sábanas de ceda azules, sus brazos quedaron extendidos, desgarbados hacia sus costados, y las piernas… apenas si podía moverlas.

Escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, pero su mente estaba demasiado sofocada como para pensar. Intentó hacer ademán con sus brazos para poder incorporarse un poco, pero algo lo sorprendió: El roce de una mano descarada en el interior de sus muslos.

Ese no podía ser más que Bruce… El maldito estaba aprovechando su recurrente debilidad para jugar con él… Apretó sus dientes con enojo mientras trataba de incorporarse, al mismo tiempo que intentaba aclarar qué le había hecho el multimillonario para debilitarlo de aquella forma… ¿Qué era aquello que le había arrojado? ¿Una especie de droga muy potente? No podía ser…

Dos brazos que se colaron entre los suyos y se aferraron su camisa blanca lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Las manos del otro se cerraron sobre la botonera de la prenda y, haciendo uso de su fuerza, arrancaron la mitad de los botones, dejando expuesto su pecho. Clark, de hecho, intentó resistirse, pero no había recobrado la totalidad de su potencia, aunque sí bastante de su movilidad, por lo que comenzaba a sentir energía para incorporarse y quitar las manos acosadoras sobre él.

-Vaya, te recuperas muy rápido- Dijo Bruce, con ironía en su voz. – Eso no me gusta. Se supone que tienes que permitirme ir más lejos, Clark-

-Eres repugnante- Respondió el periodista, sacudiendo la cabeza para tratar de recuperarse al cien por ciento.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, observó cómo Bruce se dirigía a la pared que daba a la cabecera de la cama, y de allí descolgó un cuadro que dejó a la vista una especie de caja fuerte. Antes de que Clark pudiera prever qué sucedía, Bruce abrió la caja y desde allí se desprendió un enorme brillo verde que dañó al superhéroe aún más que antes.

Antes… sólo se había sentido sofocado, como si lo hubiesen ahorcado durante más minutos de los que pudiera aguantar. Pero tal y como acontece en esos casos, una vez que recuperó aire nuevamente, volvió a ponerse bien. Ahora… Ahora ese sólo resplandor lo estaba matando. Su visión se volvió el triple de borrosa y tuvo que ayudarse de ambas manos para sujetarse al colchón y no caer de lado. Así de fuerte era el poder de aquella cosa sobre él… ¿Qué demonios era?, Clark deseaba saberlo.

Soltó un quejido espasmódico que fue elidido totalmente del interés de Bruce cuando fue sometido para que se recostara otra vez sobre las sábanas. El multimillonario se encontraba sobre él, y sujetándolo con ambos brazos logró darle la vuelta. Acto seguido, sujetó su camisa de nuevo y la abrió con violencia, arremangándole la tela sobre los hombros, pasando por allí y deteniéndose en la mitad de los brazos, haciéndole algo incómodo poder elevarlos para comenzar a resistirse.

Clark frunció el ceño, con tanto dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo ahora mismo, lo que menos temía era lo que Bruce pudiera llegar a hacerle, sin darse cuenta de que el otro podía causarle más daño del que ya estaba soportando.

-Eres un hombre bastante egoísta, Clark- Comenzó a decir Bruce, acariciándole el pecho descubierto. - ¿Pensabas guardar estas dotes solamente para tu novia y para ti? Eso no tiene sentido-

Lejos de darle sentido a esas palabras, el superhéroe solamente intentaba deshacer la tela que le rodeaba los hombros y los brazos de tal manera que le impedía levantarlos. Sólo cuando notó que Bruce se tendió sobre él extendió lo enfermizo que esto podría llegar a ser.

-Tienes que… parar con esto- Dijo Clark, con la voz totalmente debilitada.

-No te preocupes, voy a parar…- Respondió el otro, e inmediatamente agregó: -… una vez que te haya poseído por completo, voy a parar-

El superhéroe abrió los ojos lo más que pudo ante la aberración que acababa de escuchar, notando que el rostro de Bruce se acercaba al suyo con intenciones de besarlo. Queriendo evitar eso, giró su cabeza hacia un lado, pero fue en vano; Bruce lo sujetó por el mentón, y aprovechándose de lo debilitado que se hallaba, lo obligó a mirarlo y a recibir el beso.

El quejido de Clark fue apenas audible entre la unión de sus labios. Se había mantenido tenaz al menos en cerrar sus dientes de tal forma que a Bruce le fue imposible adentrarse en su boca. Sin embargo, eso no pareció afectarle, ya que se desprendió de sus labios al instante, para bajar con una lluvia de besos por su cuello.

La incomodidad de Clark sólo fue reflejada por los constantes jadeos que daba, y su respiración entrecortada. Se sentía tan pequeño como una hormiga, flotando sobre una diminuta hoja dentro de un inmenso mar que planeaba devorarlo… ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto? ¿Acaso era algo que gustaba de hacer siempre? ¿Aprovecharse de las personas?

En medio de las pocas conjeturas que lograba hacer con su mente confundida entre tanto agotamiento, sintió cómo las manos de Bruce le retiraban las gafas, que hasta entonces todavía llevaba puestas.

-Lo siento, olvidé quitártelas antes- Dijo el multimillonario, observándolo detenidamente. – Ya está. Te ves mucho mejor así… Te hace ver mucho más como ti mismo… Superman-

-¿… Qué?-

El tono de voz sorprendido de Clark no lo ayudó a ocultar su identidad, en absoluto. Incluso parecía haberse descubierto él solo… Esto no estaba bien; sobre todo porque en teoría Bruce Wayne sabía que se trataba de él, y aún así le estaba haciendo esto… No tenía sentido, ¿acaso estaba loco?

Hasta entonces había creído que sólo era una situación provocada por un sujeto que pensaba que él sólo era un simple reportero, demasiado humilde para ser notado, por lo que aprovecharse y luego hacerlo desaparecer le resultaría bastante fácil, según creía entender Clark sobre la mentalidad de Bruce. Pero… si este hombre ahora sobre él realmente sabía que estaba sometiendo a Superman… ¿Cómo lo sabía, para empezar? Y… ¿Por qué? No lograba comprenderlo; su mente no estaba siendo afectada tanto como su cuerpo, aún podía conectar algunas ideas si se esforzaba, pero ni pensándoselo mucho podía entenderlo…

-¿Por qué?-

Su voz apenas fue audible, y sonó sinceramente quebrada, como si se tratase de un jovencito a punto de llorar, así lo recibió Bruce, quien lo observaba, sonriéndose. Para él todo el panorama era exquisito; había soñado con este momento de sometimiento, lo había fantaseado demasiadas veces como para poder contarlas, aunque recordaba que las primeras veces nunca se trató de un asunto sexual, sino de venganza y remordimiento.

Últimamente, en esos meses, se sentía realmente atraído sexualmente por ese hombre tembloroso y pasmado que ahora tenía debajo de su cuerpo. No sabía qué era lo que lo atraía tanto; o mejor dicho… no lo sabía hasta ese momento en que miró con detenimiento las pupilas de Clark, y lo vio… Azul puro. Simple y puro. Pureza venenosa corroyendo sus más oscuros deseos… Incluso estaban un poco vidriosos a causa del dolor que seguramente aquella roca de verde resplandor le provocaba, y aumentaba aún más su exquisitez…

Pensó. ¿Clark realmente sabría qué tan exquisito se veía en ese instante? Tan indefenso, puro e inocente… Se había desprendido totalmente de la imagen invulnerable que llevaba cuando se ponía el traje azul y la capa roja. Estaba a su merced ahora… Pensando todo lo que abarcaba eso, Bruce se relamió los labios.


End file.
